My Little Pony (mobile game)
My Little Pony is an open world iOS, Android, and Windows 8 game licensed by Hasbro and developed by Gameloft. Released on November 8, 2012, various characters appear in the game: the main characters and several supporting and background characters, from Friendship is Magic and/or The Movie; Sunset Shimmer, from Equestria Girls; Lovestruck, Forsythia, Banana Bliss, Lucky Dreams, and Sprinkle Stripe, from merchandise; and Fuchsia Crystal Pony. The game is free to play and supported by microtransactions, and had over 5.4 million downloads as of March 17, 2013. __TOC__ Development The game's lead producer is Gustav Seymore, and the lead designer is Fawzi Mesmar. Development began in January 2012. Fire Chief was made available in-game in response to fan request. A number of pieces of fanart have been used in the game and its advertisements; for example, an early advertisement used fanart of Princess Cadance, and Octavia Melody's album page used fanart of her as a filly until June 13, 2013. There were no plans to add Button Mash, his mom, or Fluffle Puff to the game as of September 30, 2013; Button Mash was added to the game on June 16, 2017, though he was retitled Game-Playin' Schoolpony on August 2, 2017. The English, Spanish, French, German, Italian, Portuguese, and Turkish language versions of the game use the Celestia Medium Redux typeface, a fan-created typeface designed to look similar to Generation B, which is used in the typesetting of the logo and in other official material. The Russian version instead uses Calibri, the Chinese version uses a font derived from Frutiger, the Japanese version uses the font used for the episode titles in that language's dub, and the Korean version uses Eunjin. Gameplay The gameplay centers around rebuilding Ponyville and it features "placing, building, and collecting" aspects. Many buildings and shops from the gameplay are from shops that are seen based on the show. Characters can be leveled up through specific tasks. The player starts as Twilight Sparkle, and more than 46 characters are to be available, obtainable in different ways. There are multiple kinds of currencies in the game which can be used for unlocking features, and alternatively the features can be purchased. Minigames Four minigames are available in the initial release: an apple-picking game, cloud-clearing game, star connecting game, and a ball-bouncing game. If the cloud-clearing game is played as an Earth pony or a unicorn, the pony flies using magic wings similar to those used by Rarity in Sonic Rainboom, Forever Filly, and A Photo Booth Story and by her and Daisy Dreams in the Glimmer Wings toy line. In March 2014, a Mine cart game was announced. In the Equestria Girls update, a dancing minigame is added that features 3 songs: an instrumental version of the opening theme, This Strange World, and the EG Stomp. Also, 2 more songs were added later- an instrumental version of Time to Come Together and Cafeteria Song. Objective sets There are missions in the game which must be completed in order to progress through it. Some of the early missions include: Put Your Hoof Down, Carnival Games, Droughty Dragon, Flagged Down, Studying Hard, Taking the Cake, Cherry on Top, Cutie Mark Chronicles, Lemon Aid, and Apple Cravings. Characters List of buildings The following chart details the buildings available in the game, their costs, and the benefits they provide. 1 Star requirement for the first pony is always 0 for every building. |} Major updates *Winter Update 2012 (Version 1.1) **'iOS': December 20, 2012 **'Android': January 4, 2013 *Hearts and Hooves Day Update 2013 (Version 1.2) **'iOS': February 14, 2013 **'Android': February 13, 2013 *Winter Wrap-Up Update 2013 (Version 1.3) **'iOS': March 12, 2013 **'Android': March 12, 2013 *Spring Update 2013 (Version 1.4): **'iOS': March 28, 2013 *Canterlot Update (Version 2.0 (pre-SAA)) **'iOS': April 15, 2013 **'Android': April 15, 2013 *Movie Time Update (Version 2.1 (pre-SAA)) **'iOS': June 13, 2013 **'Android': June 13, 2013 *Spa Ponies Update (Version 2.2 (pre-SAA)) **'iOS': August 26, 2013 **'Android': August 26, 2013 *Equestria Girls Dance Update (Version 2.3.0 (pre-SAA)) ::iOS: October 15, 2013 ::Android: October 15, 2013 *Nightmare Night Update 2013 (Version 2.3.1 (pre-SAA)) **'iOS': October 23, 2013 **'Android': October 23, 2013 *Hearth's Warming Eve Update 2013 (Version 1.7.0) **'iOS': December 9, 2013 **'Android': December 9, 2013 *Hearth's Warming Eve Update 2013 - Extended (Version 1.7.1) **'iOS': December 12, 2013 **'Android' December 12, 2013 *Hearts and Hooves Day Update 2014 (Version 1.7.2) **'iOS': February 12, 2014 **'Android' February 12, 2014 *Crystal Mine Update (Version 1.8) **'iOS': April 3, 2014 **'Android': April 3, 2014 *Sweet Apple Acres Update (Version 1.9) **'iOS': June 4, 2014 **'Android': June 4, 2014 *Bugfix Update (Version 2.0) **'iOS': October 6, 2014 **'Android': October 13, 2014 *Everfree Forest Update (Version 2.1) **'iOS': December 11, 2014 **'Android': December 11, 2014 *Hearth's Warming Eve Update 2014 (Version 2.1.1) **'iOS': December 24, 2014 **'Android': December 24, 2014 *Twilight's Kingdom Update (Version 2.2) **'iOS': March 13, 2015 **'Android': March 13, 2015 *Dragon Battle Update (Version 2.3) **'iOS': April 21, 2015 **'Android': April 21, 2015 *Collection Album Update (Version 2.4) **'iOS': July 20, 2015 **'Android': July 20, 2015 *The Cutie Map Update (Version 2.5) **'iOS': September 24, 2015 **'Android': October 1, 2015 *Hearth's Warming Eve Update 2015 (Version 2.6) **'iOS': December 14, 2015 **'Android': December 15, 2015 *Griffons Update (Version 2.7) **'iOS': February 17, 2016 **'Android': March 1, 2016 *Ponyville Party Update (Version 2.8) **'iOS': April 13, 2016 **'Android': April 14, 2016 *Fashion Show Update (Version 2.9) **'iOS': June 9, 2016 **'Android': June 17, 2016 *The Mane Attraction Update (Version 3.0) **'iOS': August 3, 2016 **'Android': August 3, 2016 *Crystal Empire Update (Version 3.1.0) **'iOS': September 28, 2016 **'Android': September 28, 2016 *Scare Master Update 2016 (Version 3.1.1) **'iOS': October 24, 2016 **'Android': October 24, 2016 *Golden Horseshoe Hotel Update (Version 3.2.0) **'iOS': November 29, 2016 **'Android': December 1, 2016 *A Hearth's Warming Tail Update 2016 (Version 3.2.1) **'iOS': December 16, 2016 **'Android': December 16, 2016 *Slice of Life Update (Version 3.3.0) **'iOS': February 28, 2017 **'Android': February 28, 2017 *Stranger Than Fan Fiction Update (Version 3.4.0) **'iOS': March 9, 2017 **'Android': March 9, 2017 *To Where and Back Again Update (Version 3.5.0) **'iOS': May 11, 2017 **'Android': May 11, 2017 *Crusaders of the Lost Mark Update (Version 3.6.0) **'iOS': June 16, 2017 **'Android': June 16, 2017 *My Little Pony The Movie Update (Version 3.7.0) **'iOS': August 2, 2017 **'Android': August 2, 2017 *Tempest Shadow Update (Version 3.8.0) **'iOS': September 7, 2017 **'Android': September 7, 2017 *Studio Update (Version 3.9.0) **'iOS': September 20, 2017 *Klugetown Update (Version 4.0.0) **'iOS': October 4, 2017 **'Android': October 4, 2017 Demo The game was demoed at the My Little Pony Project 2012 New York fair in October 2012. Players described it as a Sims-style game in which the player starts with Twilight Sparkle and has to rebuild Ponyville. Two minigames were shown at the venue: a ball bouncing game, and a game with Rainbow Dash flying through clouds; a representative said more minigames would be available, and that the app would be free with downloadable content for purchase, and that gameplay would not require internet access. The demo features various locations from the show such as Sugarcube Corner, Rainbow Dash's cloud home, and the town hall. Gallery See also *My Little Pony Gameloft Wiki References ru:My Little Pony (игра)